


a wolf’s purpose

by Magali_Dragon



Series: ghost and his humans [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Ghost does what the humans can't seem to quite figure out, Happy Ending, Meet-Cute, One Big Happy Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ghost POV, the ghost POV no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon
Summary: Ghost decides his human needs a mate.  So he sets about getting one.Aka The Ghost POV no one asked for and the fluff that occurs as a result.





	a wolf’s purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one go as a way to distract myself from Emmy night and the hope I have for Emilia to win and the fear/knowing she won't because the world doesn't work like that.
> 
> FLUFFFFFFF-- You've been warned.

One of his favorite things to do was to sit inside, before a warm fire, curled up on the floor or the couch or the foot of the big bed with his favorite human’s fingers tangled in the ruff of his neck, just under where the leather collar sometimes itched at the notch of his head to the rest of his spine. He would sigh in happiness, grumble an acceptance or encouragement to keep scratching, and settle back down for a comfortable nap.

He enjoyed the treats that his human’s sisters would get him from the dog bakery at the corner, even if they were sometimes a bit frou-frou. He preferred when they visited in person, so he could sniff the cute little golden retriever who lived above the bakery. She had attempted to woo him to her pink fluffy bed behind the counter, but he didn’t care for her human, a shrill woman who was too forward with _his_ human.

His human was a good human. One of the best, but of course, he was biased in that regard. Of all his litter, he was the smallest. He was something the humans referred to as _albino_. Some with curiosity, intrigue, and awe said it, and an unfortunate few seemed to find it distasteful. A couple of people commented on his _scary_ eyes. He had learned at a young age that having red eyes was not a common trait. His human had taken him in, while all his littermates went to the human’s brothers and sisters.

Through a series of unfortunate events, he was the last of his litter. He knew when each one went away, sadly. Lady was the first, hit by a car when her human took her south, to meet with a boy. Nymeria, always the wild one, ran away during a camping trip to the Riverlands, but only after a spoiled rich boy had accused her of biting him. Grey Wind, taken ill by a terrible disease that hit him too young. Summer, protecting his human from those that would do him harm, the most loyal way a wolf could go. Shaggydog, always wild, killed by a hunter who mistook him for a wild wolf, attacking his sheep in the night.

His human was sad lately. Sometimes he was always sad. This needed to be remedied immediately. He was growing weary of the brooding, the sitting in front of the fireplace at night, watching his human sip idly at a glass of brown liquid or pass out on the couch instead of going to his big comfortable bed. There were days when he would scratch at the door and want to go outside for a good run around the city, but his human would just clip his leash, take him outside around the block, and return.

His human’s name was Jon. Jon Snow. He learned that the white coat that he had was the same color as the snow, the cold stuff that fell from the sky and that he loved to roll in and try to lick on his tongue. Human Jon tended to be quieter than most other humans. He was also quite oblivious to the attentions of other humans, notably those of the female persuasion.

At one point there had been another female human who would stay at the apartment for long periods of time. Sometimes Jon would bring him over to stay at the female human’s place, but he didn’t like it. She would always close the door to the bedroom and wouldn’t let him in the bed with them after they finished their puppy-making. He didn’t trust humans who didn’t like dogs. Or wolves, as was his case. The last time they were at the female’s house—Ygritte her name was—she had been yelling pretty loud at Jon, who had been yelling loud at her too.

And then they stopped going to her house. Jon stopped calling her. Human Jon’s sisters, his favorite Arya and the one he barely tolerated, Sansa, would visit sometimes. Human Jon had three brothers, but the two lived far away and the other had died after his wolf, Grey Wind.

Human Jon had been sad for a very long time, even before he stopped seeing Human Ygritte. His friends, the big red giant Tormund and the kind old man Davos sometimes told him that he had to ‘get out there again.’ Human Jon had a weird job and sometimes he would be gone for a long time. He would go to work with him, told to sniff for things inside of buildings and go find people and sometimes he got to go on plane rides, as they call them. They called him, what was it? K-9, he supposed was what they said. They said he was a member of the team. He just was doing what wolves were supposed to do. Sniff and find things.

Human Jon had been hurt during his job. He had almost died. He had spent many days in something they called a ‘hospital.’ People would come stay with him, like Human Sam and Human Sam’s mate Gilly. Gilly had a little pup she called Little Sam. She had another pup inside her body but it seemed that no one else realized it yet, so he stayed mum on the matter.

While Human Jon got better, all Ghost wondered was what he was supposed to do. He kept vigil with Jon, slept beside him at night and nuzzled close when Jon woke in the night, yelling and fighting at an invisible threat. He would growl low when people began to bother him, sensing his human’s emotions. He could always tell what Jon was thinking and feeling, because it seemed to flow from his human into him.

One night, a few months after Human Jon came home from the ‘hospital’, while he sat in front of the fireplace and idly ran his fingers over his head and scratched behind his ears, staring into space and sometimes drinking from the smelly glass that the humans called ‘whiskey’, Ghost made up his mind. He preferred his own company, knew that his human preferred the same, but this had gone on long enough.

Human Jon needed another human and despite the fact that his sisters and Miss Gilly tried to bring him out with them to pubs and restaurants and parties and whatever else humans did to find mates, he refused. Or if eh did go, he would never come home with another human.

Not just any human would do, Ghost decided, stretching his paws over Jon’s knees and looking up at his human. He closed his eyes when Jon smiled and scratched at his nose. “You tired boy? Come on, let’s go to bed.”

So they went to the big bed and he curled up beside his human, head on his human’s chest, and sighed, closing his eyes. The matter was made up. He would find Jon another human. It had to be the right one though, for not any one would do.

Tomorrow the search began.

~/~/~/~/~

It took about five trips to the park when he saw her.

They were by the duck pond; other dogs shamed themselves by trying to bark and run and leap into the pond after the ducks, but they were just pretenders. Real hunters stayed in the shadows, beyond the trees, and never made a sound as they approached their prey. Ghost had no interest in the ducks. He had interest though in the pretty human female who was seated on a bench, reading a thick book. He wasn’t sure why it had to be this human, but he was positive it was _her_.

He glanced at Jon, who was seated on the bank of the pond, smoking one of his smelly white sticks the humans called ‘cigarettes.’ It was a nasty habit that Arya and Sansa always tried to get him to quit and he did. He quit a lot. He had started again after he got hurt though. Ghost nuzzled one of the scars peeking out from the open collar of Jon’s shirt. Jon glanced down at him, chuckling and rubbing behind his neck. “You ready to go home?”

_No._ He was not ready to go home. He looked over at the female. There was something about her he couldn’t place, but he liked it. He liked her smell. Some humans smelled terrible. They wore thick perfumes that itched his nose and made him sneeze. Or they put on really stinky oils and lotions that made their skin taste gross when he would lick their hands. So he no longer did that to strangers.

This one though…this human smelled very nice. Lemons and a hint of something else. She was different to look at as well. He had seen many humans in his line of work and as well as just observing. This one had long shiny silver hair that was wrapped tightly in a long thing he knew was called a _braid._ Some of it was falling around her face and she looked lost in whatever she happened to be reading. He caught sight when she glanced up and smiled in his direction. He opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out—it was shameless and base of him, but it made humans laugh.

Sure enough, she smiled and he could see in the sunlight that her eyes were the most peculiar color. He thought it might have been called _purple._ Her smile was quite nice and her teeth were very even. He knew this was an important factor for some humans. For example, Sansa claimed she would never _date_ anyone with poor dental hygiene. He really didn’t mind the type of teeth another female dog had, so long as she kept her coat clean. Ghost preferred clean coats, it was a sign the dog took care of themselves.

He thought that this human had a very nice coat, her skin pale and smooth. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she wore nice clothing, neat and kept, her slim legs crossed and her feet encased in heavy-looking boots. The boots resembled some that Jon wore when he was working. High over the ankles and with tight laces in the front. Army boots, Ghost imagined they were called.

“Come on Ghost, let’s go home.”

No, he thought, tugging on his leash. He hated that blasted thing—when they visited Jon’s family in the north they had all the land in the world for him to run free of the confounding leash. He growled, turning and trying to wiggle free, but his collar was too tight on his thick neck. He strained towards the pretty human with silver hair and purple eyes, but Jon was not having it.

Next time. He looked over his shoulder and she was still smiling at him. Her hand lifted from the edge of the book in a small little wave. He nodded curtly.

Yes, this human was the one for Jon.

~/~/~/~/~

He saw her a few more times, each time he could never get Jon to let go of the damned leash. It was the same time every Tuesday. He made sure to scratch the door just before, so they could head out on their walk. They would walk around the park, sometimes Jon would run, but he’d get winded and Ghost knew that it hurt him, so he would sometimes refuse to run. He did not want Jon to be hurt or sick when he met the pretty Dragon Lady.

That was what he’d decided to call her. Dragon Lady. Each time he spotted her, on the same bench by the duck pond, usually with a thick book in her hands, she wore a pretty chain around her neck with an image he knew was called a dragon on it. It looked like a great lizard, but he recognized it from a book Jon’s friend Davos’s human child Shireen would read him. He thought briefly on Shireen, she was very sweet and she would always sneak him food from the table when she came over with Davos. Davos was not her father, she would say, but he took care of her. Ghost liked that about Davos. Davos was also very interested in finding Jon a human woman for companionship, so Ghost was positive he would be pleased with the Dragon Lady.

Today was the day.

He’d decided it after last night, when Jon had had another thing that he called _nightmares._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dragon Lady still reading. Sometimes she would look over and smile at him. He wagged his tail. He glanced sideways at Jon, who was not paying any attention to the pretty lady who had always been at this bench every Tuesday for the last five Tuesdays at exactly the same time as they walked by. _Gods, no wonder he didn’t have another human._

Sometimes Jon could be really thick.

He got to his feet, stretched out his front legs and then his back. He pawed at the grass and glanced at the slack leash. Jon was not even holding onto it. He wagged his tail again, unable to contain his excitement. _Here goes nothing._ He stood and when he stood and Jon sat, he came to his human’s shoulder. He could easily just reach up and…

Ha!

He’d snagged the scarf from around his human’s neck, bounding away with it in his mouth, wagging his tail and going to the top of the sloping little embankment to the pond. Jon jumped to his feet, grabbing for his empty neck. “Hey! Ghost! Give that back,” he laughed. He made a move to take it, but he was not fast enough for a wolf.

Come get it, he taunted, strutting over and tossing it onto the bench beside the pretty lady. He caught her eyes and she laughed behind the top of her book. She returned to it, paying his human no mind. He bared his teeth and flattened his ears in annoyance. She was supposed to take it and hand it back! This was not how it was supposed to go.

He bounded away as Jon tried to clip the leash to his collar again. He could not bark; they said that he was _mute._ He did, however, whine a little, the only noise he could really make. He pranced about in the grass, still a bit crunchy from the frost that had fallen over the city as winter approached. “Ghost come on, I’ll not have this,” Jon threatened.

Like you’d do anything about it. He glanced at the pretty lady, intent on bringing him back over to where the scarf happened to be, but his red eyes widened in distress. _She was gone! _

Turning fast on his feet, he saw her, heading back down the path, shoving her book into a leather pouch slung over her shoulder. He bared his teeth again and snarled, intent on taking off after her, but his feet were too slow and his reflexes dulled by the annoyance that these humans were _just so stupid._

“Got ya’!”

_No!_ He strained against the leash that Jon had clipped on again. He would not have this one get away. Nuh-uh, not the pretty lady with silver hair and purple eyes who laughed when she saw him and had been looking at his human the same way that his human had sometimes looked over at her reading but had done nothing because if Ghost knew anything about the world it was that his human was sometimes _the dumbest human there ever was._

And he needed a push.

So he would get one.

He jumped around Jon, tangling him in the leash before he jerked on it, taking off. Jon cursed and grabbed hold of the leash tight in both hands, but despite his strength, he was fighting a full grown wolf-dog, so he eventually had to give up and clomp after as Ghost strained and tugged, running down the path in the direction of the Dragon Lady.

They caught up with her and he whined again, doing something he never did to humans because he had learned as a young pup it was considered _rude_ and _untoward_, even though it was how all dogs said hello. He shoved his snout up into her rear, knocking hre forward slightly and startling her.

“Oh my!”

“Seven hells! Ghost! What has gotten into you? I am so…so sorry he did that!”

“Oh no it’s quite fine,” the Dragon Lady laughed, before she yelped, as he wound around them both, tugging them against each other as the leash tightened. She exclaimed again, her hands going up for there was no where else to put them unless she planned to grab hold of Jon, which was the plan.

These humans, he thought distastefully, as both Jon and the Dragon Lady tried to avoid touching each other and tried to scramble from the tangle of the leash. He would just have to be a bit harder, he supposed, glancing at the pond at their side. He thumped is tail.

_Here goes nothing._

While they stammered apologies and tried to untangle themselves, he did the one thing he thought was stupid of all the dogs in the park and leaped for a duck in the pond, jumping into the water and sending both humans tumbling after him, splashing hard into the cold muck of the pond.

He emerged, having lost his collar from the jump, and pranced out of the water, shaking and satisfied, tongue lolling out in happiness as they both screamed and untangled themselves and apologized.

“Oh my new book!” Dragon Lady exclaimed, struggling to lift her book from the water. She tried to climb out on her own, but the leash was still around her ankles and she fell backwards, straight into Jon’s waiting arms.

He winced and helped her up. “I’m so sorry! I cannot apologize enough I don’t know what has gotten…” He glared up. “Ghost! What has gotten into you?” He returned to the Dragon Lady. “Um…so…so sorry…here…” He tried to use the scarf he’d managed to grab up to try to wipe at the cold water sticking to her neck.

The Dragon Lady yelped at the contact of the sopping scarf on her bare skin and she hugged her arms around her. “Do you mind?” she demanded. It seemed that was a rather brazen move, Ghost figured, watching from the shore, highly satisfied at how it was going.

They stuttered again. He really wished Jon knew how to say something other than mumbled _sorry._ It seemed the Dragon Lady was wearing a shirt that was not a good color to get wet and she tried to keep her arms around herself but her wet jacket was not moving from where it stuck to her. So Jon shrugged off his coat and covered her with it, apologizing again.

It was getting cold and even with his giant fur coat, he knew the humans would have to warm eventually. It was all going to his plan, he thought, eyes shutting in happiness as Dragon Lady suggested that for an apology, Jon could get her a cup of coffee to warm her up.

And with a nudge to Jon’s knee, he was somehow suggesting she come back to their home because he had a big fireplace and she could dry off there and call a cab or a friend.

They walked back to the house, Ghost leading the way, satisfied as they both laughed behind him about how yes, they had seen each other at the park before and his name was Jon Snow and her name was Daenerys Targaryen, but he could call her Dany.

_Dany._ He liked the name immensely.

~/~/~/~/~

The humans wasted no time.

He was happy to discover that they were compatible. He knew it the moment he set eyes on her and smelled her. She would do for his Jon. They went back to the house, where Jon gave her some warm towels and clothes and she asked if she might use a hot shower to clean the pond muck from her pretty silver hair.

He sat in front of the fire, drying off himself, and rested his head on his paws, watching as they sat on the couch together, drinking coffee and chatting. He knew Jon was not good at this sort of thing but it seemed as though Dany was charmed by it. _At least someone was. _

Just when eh thought perhaps she would leave, as the machine in the hallway buzzed, letting them know her clothing was dry, she had reached for the collar of Jon’s shirt and pulled him against her, doing the thing that humans did that they called _kissing._

In no time at all, the flannel shirt that Jon had allowed her to wear while her clothes dried was on the floor and he nudged it away from the hearth so it did not catch fire and then Jon picked up the tiny lady and carried her to his room, both of them laughing and smiling as he kicked the door shut.

Ghost closed his eyes and fell to sleep, only getting up to shove his head under the couch cushions when their puppy-making got to be too loud.

~/~/~/~/~

The only thing Ghost did not care for about pretty Dany was that pretty Dany happened to have three horrible beasts. He discovered it when she came in one day and he could smell them on her. He didn’t care for it. It got worse when they moved out of the small place he had shared with Jon and into a bigger place with two bedrooms and she brought them with her.

_Cats._

They were odd beasts. They would stare at him and make no move. He would whine and bare his teeth but generally they just stayed out of each other’s way. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion, they were called. A black one, a gold and gray colored one, and a white one. Dany called them her little _dragons._

He learned she really did like dragons a lot and he was right to call her Dragon Lady before he knew her real name. It seemed her family claimed they came from mythical legends of dragonriders and she liked to embrace it fully. She was a good match for his Jon, who could brood for days and never come up for air, but Dany did not let him do that. She was pure sunshine, Ghost thought, and he was happy Jon would smile a lot more than he ever did around her.

Arya, Sam, Tormund, and all the rest but Sansa liked her. Ghost reminded Sansa just who she was dealing with when she’d complained one day at Winterfell about how she didn’t like Dany, so he’d nipped at her hand when she tried to pet him. She got the hint and didn’t complain about his Dany in his presence again.

One day they were on an island that belonged to Dany’s family. They called it _Dragonstone._ It was quite windy and all the smells of the old volcano and the sea and the trees and hills were almost too much for him, he practically passed out when he’d gotten a whiff as the boat docked. He was with them as they stood on one of the cliffs at the old castle that used to belong to her family.

Jon beckoned him forward and knelt before him, rubbing his ears and smiling down at him. “You’re the best boy,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his thick neck. _I know, get to the point._ He pulled back and reached into his coat pocket, removing a small box. “I need you to do something for me.”

So he did as his human asked, unsure why he had to be the one to do this, and he walked over to Dany as instructed, pawing at her knee and nudging against her side. She looked down at him and smiled, scratching his ears. “What do you have there Ghost? Did you go digging in the gardens again?”

_Yes, but that was earlier._ He nudged her again, his mouth growing dry from holding the small box in it. It tasted gross. He lifted his head and she finally saw what was in his mouth, taking it from him with a soft gasp. He glanced behind him and Jon stood there, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped at bit as he waited nervously.

Dany opened the box and all he could see from his height was a sparkling something inside of it. He wagged his tail; it made her quite happy and he could feel Jon was happy too. Nervous, very, very nervous, but something told him that Jon didn’t have to be, based on how Dany was responding. He wasn’t sure what happened, just that Jon got on his knee in front of her and said something about _marry me._ and then Danyw as crying and laughing and the sparkling thing from the box was on her hand and they were kissing and spinning in circles.

Just don’t fall off the cliff. He wagged his tail and bounced around them, filled with sheer elation that his human finally had someone who was going to stay with him. _Forever._ That’s what Dany said.

~/~/~/~/~

_I look ridiculous. _

Everyone said he was adorable. Sweet. _Sooooo handsome._ He merely thought he looked like one of those dogs on the street who wore human clothes and looked ready to jump into traffic. He had on a tie around his neck instead of his usual leather collar, resembling the same tie that the human men wore, at least the ones that were in what was called a _wedding party._

_Whatever that was._

He had been asked to walk down the aisle in the godswood at Winterfell with Dany, who wore a really pretty white dress and a thick white cloak. It was nighttime and a full moon and the godswood was so quiet. It was winter and snow fell around them and dusted over his coat. He shook lightly, going to stand with his human, who was as nicely dressed as possible.

He had to blink a few times; for it seemed human Jon had finally cut his hair a little. It was not as shaggy as before. They stood in front of the pretty weirwood tree, with its white trunk and red leaves and human Jon’s brother Bran, who was in something they called a _wheelchair_ because he could not use his legs anymore, spoke words about love and forever and a bunch of other stuff he didn’t quite understand.

All he knew was that everyone around him was brimming with happiness and some were even crying. He thought maybe even Arya was crying, but she hid it behind the pretty bouquet of blue flowers she held, that used to be in Dany’s hands when she walked into the godswood. They said things to each other and he looked up at his human, his tail swishing slightly when he sensed the feelings inside of Jon.

No more did he feel the sadness and despair and the loneliness. It seemed those had been replaced only by love and happiness and feeling that he could only call _forever._ This was all he wanted for his human. He wanted him to be happy, like the other humans he could feel walking down the street and everywhere.

Bran said something and everyone cheered and clapped, as Jon leaned in and Dany wrapped her arms around him, hugging and kissing. They did that a lot. He nuzzled between them, causing more laughter. He lifted his head and licked their faces when they both knelt down to hug and kiss him as well.

_Interesting._ He pushed his nose into Dany’s stomach and she laughed and lightly pushed him away. It seemed it was still untoward of him to do such actions, even if she was now _his human._ He could smell it inside of her, even if no one else did. He could smell the life that seemed to be forming and he wondered when they would know. It was _so_ obvious now that he’d keyed in on the strange new smell.

He wagged his tail, licked their hands, and jumped around them, in his _stupid_ bowtie. They were happy. That was all he cared about.

~/~/~/~/~

They had been gone a very long time. He was starting to get worried. At some point in the middle of the night, Dany had begun to cry and gotten out of bed, pacing and holding onto her large stomach. She kept breathing funny and leaning over and eventually after some discussion, they left for the _hospital._

A few hours after, Tormund came and got him, took him to Winterfell. They were all waiting it seemed. Everyone did go about their day to day activities of course. He patrolled the grounds, per usual. Sat in front of the giant fireplace with Arya. Tried to sit with Sansa but her complaining was just too much for him to take so he’d found Bran. Bran’s talk about mythical creatures and gods and such also began to bother him, so he returned to Arya.

They were gone so long, he was worrying, he could not feel Jon or Dany, they were too far away and he fretted, pacing and scratching at the door and wanting to just run out there and find them and bring them back. He heard people crying and laughing and could sense their jubilation at something, after a couple of days at Winterfell.

Tormund came up to him and poured him something they called _champagne_ in celebration of whatever had occurred. He drank it from the bowl but made a face. Too sweet for him.

A couple of days later, he was sitting in front of the main door, waiting. He could feel it, once he got close enough, and sure enough, he stood as the car came to a stop in front of the big castle where the Starks still lived. He waited patiently and watched as Jon got out of the car and then Dany. He whined and rushed to her, wagging his tail and nuzzling against her. She had no more pup inside of her, he realized, pushing his nose into her stomach.

She laughed and kissed his snout. “You get to meet her in a minute Ghost.”

_Her?_

Jon took something from the backseat of the car and it was in some sort of contraption. He grinned down at him and nodded for him to go inside, so he ran ahead, pushing through the gathering crowd of family and friends, who began to fuss and _ooh_ and _ahh_ over this new visitor. He could smell the new pup, clear as day now. Smelled like powder and milk and…he felt warmth from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail and settle deep inside his belly.

_Love._

They went into another room on another floor and he walked after them, standing in the doorway as Jon fussed about with the contraption and Dany got onto a bed, reaching to take whatever he provided her from the weird carrier thing. He watched, intrigued, as she lifted the pup up to her breast and the pup began to eat. He did not want to intrude. It seemed like a private moment.

So he made to turn, to go back downstairs, when he heard his Jon call out softly.

“Come here Ghost. Come meet your sister.”

_Sister_?

He padded silently to the bed and leaned his head onto the coverlet, studying the face of the pup in Dany’s arms. The pup had dark hair, peeking from beneath a pink cap, and her hands were wrapped up in little mittens. She had a plump pale face with dark lashes and a nose that looked just like Dany’s. Her eyes fluttered open and he could see that she shared the same purple eyes. She opened her tiny mouth and let out a cry.

The humans comforted her and he pressed his muzzle onto Dany’s thigh, still staring at the pup. It looked just them both. He wagged his tail in approval. Not that they needed it of course. It helped though.

“This is Lyanna,” Dany whispered, one hand going to pet his head. “And one day she’ll be your human too.”

Ghost pressed his nose against Lyanna’s little foot, escaping from the confines of her blanket. He felt the love that poured from his humans and from the little pup in their arms.

_She already is._

~/~/~/~/~

“Lyanna what have I told you, you do not ride Ghost like a horse!”

“Sorry.”

She was not at all sorry and neither was he. He allowed Lya to roll off his back, the four-year old running off to grab one of the balls the humans insisted on buying for him to chase, like he was a silly beagle instead of the great wolf he was. He did not chase balls.

He did however, enjoy the treat Lya snuck him when her mother was not looking. He lapped at it quickly and swallowed the rest of it whole when Dany glanced at them, her eyes narrowing as she knew something had gone on under her watch she did not approve of. Lya smiled, a perfect replica of Jon’s, and Dany immediately softened. “Where’s Daddy?” the little girl asked.

“He’s on his way. He has a present for your nameday.”

His human Lya would be a full five-years old soon. He was very excited about this day, much like his human Lya happened to be excited for it. It meant that people would visit, including Arya with her new wolf Shiera. He had had his eye on Shiera since Arya had arrived with her a few moons ago. Shiera was full-grown, a gorgeous stormy gray, and had bright blue eyes.

Unlike human Jon, he had a better way with the females, and it seemed Shiera was interested in him too. Perhaps this visit they might try making some puppies, he figured.

He looked up when the door to the house opened and Lya squealed. He bounded after her; happy that human Jon was back from whatever had taken him away for a few days for work. He stopped in his tracks, nose wrinkling at the new smell that came with Jon. It seemed Lya did not sense it. He watched as Jon led Lya into the other room, asking her if she was sure she wanted her present right then and there, which of course she did.

Sometimes he could be so _thick._

He sat in the doorway and watched as his Lya opened a large box that had holes cut in the sides and a big red bow on the top. She pushed the flaps aside and screamed, a shrill sound so loud it made his ears flatten back reflexively. She almost threw the box down onto the floor in her haste to collect whatever was inside, but Ghost already knew. He could smell it.

Lya lifted up the small pup from the box, a floppy bow around the pup’s neck. The pup licked her nonstop, tail wagging, feet scrambling, and whining so much it already gave him a headache. This day was coming, he knew, but he was not prepared. He sighed and shook his head at the way the pup behaved, wanton and demanding of scratches, kisses, and pets. He was pleased to see it was another wolf pup, he overheard Jon telling Dany that he’d gotten her from a litter Tormund had found in the far North.

The pup was a mottled brown, gray, and white. All various colors with patches here and there. Her eyes were black and almost appeared purple in the right light. Just like her human’s, he observed, satisfied. “Well what will you name her?” Dany asked, seated beside Lya.

“I’m gonna’ name her Moonlight. Because she looks like the moon is on her.” She did indeed, he observed, at a patch of pearly white on the pup’s back. He nodded his approval.

“Well Moonlight it is then.”

The cats did not seem happy. All three of them hissed and darted from their perches around the living room to disappear upstairs. No doubt plotting a way to escape or kill us all, he thought darkly. He walked over to the pup, sniffing at her nose. She tried to nip at him and he wrinkled his nose in a snarl of warning. She whimpered and bowed her head in submission. He wagged his tail. Good pup.

“Seems they will get along,” Jon said.

“Ghost, this is Moonlight. Moonlight this is Ghost. He is my bestest friend.” Lya introduced them and set Moonlight on the floor, jumping up and announcing she had to go ‘potty’ for hse was so excited. He never understood why small humans had to announce that. He just went to the door and they let him out. While she ran off and Jon and Dany cleaned up the papers and box and ribbon, speaking about how they would need to train Moonlight and make sure Drogon didn’t try to attack her in the night, he studied is new charge.

She was seated perfectly on her feet and cocked her head, an ear lifting up and one flopping down. He narrowed his red eyes. _You have quite a lot to learn._ He studied her for another moment and then nodded his approval. She yipped and lowered herself back onto the floor, rolling onto her back in submission. She hopped back up to her feet and began to bounce around.

He stood and ambled to the kitchen, with her behind him. _First lesson,_ he began, sitting in the door and nodding his head towards the couple embraced in the kitchen. He glanced at Moonlight, who was waiting with rapt attention. _Those two are dumb-dumbs for humans. They aren’t always smart especially with each other, so we must protect them. They are ours and we are theirs._

Moonlight glanced her head to Lya, who ran into the room, dark curls flowing down her back and her laughter filling his heart as she leaped into his human Jon’s arms. He closed his eyes in adoration and felt warm all over. _She is to be protected at all costs._ He nodded to the family. Moonlight took the command and ran over, barking.

He sat in the doorway, watching the happy family, reveling in what he’d managed to accomplish.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you survived reading that cotton candy.


End file.
